Our Child
by CristinaLee
Summary: Bam thinks he catches some kind of Flu in Finland. But god was he wrong.... Ville Valo/Bam Margera, Vam


Bam's head was buried in the porcelain god as he puked his brains out. He rested his forearms on the sides of the toilet seat and took short, slow breaths to ease the next wave of puke. "Bam, are you alright?" Dunn asked knocking on the door. Bam stood up and opened the door. "Yeah, I just caught something from Finland when I went to visit Ville." He said holding his stomach. "Oh, well you should see a doctor. You've been this way for a month." "It hasn't been that long. I saw Ville August 4 and it August 12." Bam said heading back to the toilet. "No, Bam it's September 8th." Dunn corrected him. Bam finished puking again and stood back up. "Fine, I'll go to the doctors." He groaned leaving the bathroom. "Ape, I'm going to the doctor to see what I caught while visiting Ville." Bam said grabbing his keys off the key rack and heading to the hummer.

Bam sat in the doctor's office reading one of those lame magazines they set out, when his cell went off. The lady at the desk gave him a dirty look as he answered it. "Hello?" "Hey, sweetie." "Ville? Hey, Babe. What's up?" Bam smiled. "Your mum called me and told me you caught something from Finland." Ville said sitting back in his seat. "Yea, I'm at the doctor now to see what it is. I think it's just some bad flu." Bam said rubbing his face. He hadn't got much sleep in the last month. He was up all night and most of the morning throwing up. "A bad flu doesn't last this long, honey." Ville replied. "Yeah, well." Bam sighed. "Bam Margera." A nurse called. "Hey, I have to go, my turn. I love you." Bam said going towards the nurse. "Kay, I love you too." They hung up and Bam followed the nurse to one of the rooms. She took his states. "The doctor will be in, in a few minutes." She smiled and left the room. Bam sat on the examining table swinging his legs and twirling his thumbs. There was a knock on the door, then it opened. The doctor stepped into the room. "Hi, I'm Dr. Sims. What seems to be the problem?" He asked sitting in his seat. "I've been puking for the last month. I think I might have a bad flu or cold, I may have caught in Finland visiting my boyfriend." Bam explained. "Have you been experiencing anything else?" "Um...Haven't been sleeping well, do to puking. My body hurts, peeing like fuck and I've gained a bit of weight." Bam explained. The Dr. check the normal things. "I want to do a little test, if that's fine with you." He suggested. "That's fine." Bam agreed. "Okay, I want you to pee in this." Dr. Sims handed Bam a Pee cup. "There's a bathroom out the door down the hall to the left and it's marked." He instructed him. "Alright, Thanks." Bam went to the bathroom.

He came back and handed the cup to the doctor. Dr. Sims poured some of Bam's fluids into a little plastic vile and squeezed some other fluid into it. Bam watched his pee turn blue and the doctor's eyebrows knit together in confusion. Dr. Sims repeated the test several more times, getting the same result. He turned around in his seat to face Bam. His face was washed with confusion. "Well, what do I have?" Bam asked. "I don't know how to explain this....wait, wait right here I'll be right back." He got up and left the room. A couple moment later, he came back with a machine. "Can you remove your shirt and lay down please." He asked. Bam looked at him oddly, but did what he asked. The machine turn out to be an ultrasound. "What do I have a worm or something?" Bam asked confused and slightly afraid. Dr. Sim's didn't answer Bam, he just pressed the ultrasound to his belly and looked at the screen. He moved it around a bit, before turning it off. "Okay, well we're done." Dr. Sims said. Bam pulled his shirt back on. "I don't know how to tell you this, because I don't rightly understand how it's possible." "What is it?" Bam rushed. "Well, Mr. Margera, you're a....you're pregnant." Bam's face pinched in confused shock. "I'm what?" "You're about a month and a half pregnant." The Dr. told him showing him the picture of what he found. He pointed to a tiny dot in the center of the picture. "That's the baby." He said. Bam took the picture from him and starred at it. He know that there wasn't any denying it. The Doctor did tests that all came out the same. "Than...thank you." Bam mumbled leaving. He got into the hummer and laid his forehead on the steering wheel and cried. After collecting himself he headed home.

Bam walked into the house, still mixed with feelings. "Hey, love!" Ville called standing up from the kitchen table. Bam world melted more. He busted into tears and run up to his room. "What was that all about?" Ape asked confused. "I don't know, But I'll go check." Ville said going up to see. He got to Bam's bedroom door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Bam open the door, please." He called. "No go away." Bam yelled. "Please, baby." He begged hearing Bam cry harder. "No." "Why?" "Because I'm a freak." Bam yelled louder. "Why do you say that?" A piece a paper slide from under the door. Ville bent down and picked it up. He looked it over and his got wide. "Brandon, open the damn door, before I kick it in." Ville snapped. The door unlocked and Ville went into the room. "Is this true?" He asked holding up the picture. Bam nodded. "You're actually....pregnant." Bam nodded again. Ville smiled and kissed Bam, happily. "You don't think I'm a freak?" Bam sniffled against Ville's shoulder. "Hell no. I think you're the man carrying my child." Ville smiled. Bam smiled and started to cry again. "Well, it's a good thing that I'm starting Dark Light. I'll be around for the pregnancy and labor." Ville said snuggling Bam. "But, you'll be in LA." "You're coming with me." Ville said. "So, get packed." He informed Bam with a smack to the butt. "But, Ville..." Ville placed a finger to Bam's lips. "We'll talk about it when we get to LA." He told him. Bam looked to Ville's eyes slightly before going to pack.

So, everything was packed and now Bam found himself pregnant in LA. "Bam, please stop and sit down." Ville pleaded as he walked through the door of the mansion, the band rented to do the CD in, and seeing Bam moving about helping everyone settle in. "I have to help." Bam said handing a bag to Burton. "You have to sit the fuck down, now." Ville ordered. Bam sat down on the bottom step and crossed his arms like a child in the corner. "Good, stay there." Ville smiled taking their bags to their room. Bam sat on the step and watched everyone go back and forth, back and forth. "Can I move now?!" Bam yelled in no real direction. He got a bunch of No's. He stomped his feet selfishly. Ville came out of the living room and knelt in front of him. "Is the baby having a baby?" He asked. Bam glared at him. "You going to act like a toddler all 9 months?" He asked tracing Bam's lower lip, Bam pouted angrily. Ville pressed his lips together and stood. He picked Bam up and carried him upstairs to their room. He set Bam on the bed then sat behind him. Their legs ganged off the bed and they sat there in the quiet, Bam still pouting and Ville rubbing his back. "You want to talk now?" Ville asked kissing his neck. "What are we going to do? We can't have a kid, you have the band I have Element. We can't do it..." Bam flooded. "Hey, slow down. Don't over do it. We're going to do what is needed to raise our baby. We can do it and we will. Work can wait, life can not." Ville said soothingly. "How?" Bam sighed. "I don't know, Bam. But, I promise to work it out." Ville said moving away. Bam laid down and Ville covered him up. "I'll wake you in an hour." Ville said running his fingers through Bam's hair and kissing his cheek. "Okay." Bam muttered closing his eyes.

The first four months were fine. Bam had the normal cravings and mood swings. He could hide his stomach in big sweat shirts he stole from Mige. He and Ville found a OB that could take care for Bam and the baby. She came to the mansion to do check ups and such, do to Bam refusing to go outside, even to the backyard. But now at 8 months there was no hiding his enormous belly. "I'm fat." Bam whined for the quadrillionth time. "You're not fat, you're pregnant." Linde sighed tired of hearing it. "Fat." Bam barked. "Pregnant." Linde barked back. "Fat." "Pregnant." "Fat." "Shut up!" Gas yelled from his drum set. "What's going on in here?" Mige asked coming into the recording room. "Fucking Bam whining about thinking he was fat." Burton told him. "You want to see fat? I'll how you fat." Mige said showing Bam his belly. "That's fat." He said. Gas stood up and showed his belly. "This is fat." He said proudly. Linde pulled up Bam's shirt. "This is a baby, you're prego. Get over it." Bam looked down at his belly and rubbed it. Everyone watched him. He shook his head and headed to his room. Bam laid down on the bed with his hand on the side of his belly. He felt the baby move and kick. "What's wrong?" Ville asked standing in the door way. Bam held his hand out to Ville and Ville took it. Bam placed his hand on his stomach. Ville's face lite up feeling their child move against his hand. "What does it feel like?" He asked. Bam punched Ville in the balls. "Like that." He said. Ville collected himself. "Oh." He forced. Bam nodded sarcastically. Ville kissed Bam, then his belly. "I have to go back to work. Remember we have an appointment with Sara at 4." He said going out. "I remember." Bam said getting back up. "I'm going to take a shower." "Okay, yell if you need anything." "I will." B am blow him a kiss and Ville caught it. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you." Bam whispered back. They aparted at that.

Bam stepped into the shower and released a relaxed breath and the warm water soaked in. He winced in pain a few times, but brushed it off for the baby moving. He washed his hair and body then stepped out. The pain happened a bit more. "God, you really didn't like that pizza, did you?" He smiled patting his belly a little. He pulled on his boxers and pants. He decided to go shirtless. "The guys are right I'm not fat." He said going down to the recording studio. "You want to hear daddy sing?" He said walking into the room. Ville was recording his lyrics to Under the rose. Bam stood a few feet away from him quietly listening. Ville smiled seeing him. Bam stood there rocking to Ville's voice. Then, he felt and heard a sharp pop. His eyes went wide as he looked at Ville in horror. Ville stopped singing. "What? What is it?" He asked panicked. Bam looked to the floor and there was a puddle of fluid and blood. "My water broke." He said shockingly calm. "Oh holy Ozzy!" Ville yelled. "What the fuck?" Burton asked. "Bam's water broke." Ville rushed. Burton ran out of the room to grab Bam's hospital bag. Mige raced to her the car ready, while Linde called the OB to tell her and Gas and Ville helped Bam to the car. "Here." Ville pulled off one of the 2 shirts he was wearing and gave it to Bam. Bam pulled it on. "How close are the contractions?" Linde asked. "5 minutes." Gas answered. Bam had Ville's hand in a death grip as contractions ran through him. "Drive faster! It's not illegal to when its a emergency and in LA no one will notice!" Burton yelled at Mige. "Don't yell at me. We're almost there." He said speeding through the hospital parking lot to the emergency room doors. They got into the hospital and rushed up to the Baby Center. The OB was already there. "How far are they?" She asked. "3 minutes." Ville said. "Okay, We'll take him to have the C section. The nurse will take you to get ready." She told Ville. "Okay. I love you, Bam." He said, kissed him on the forehead and left with the nurse.

They took Bam to the C section room and got him ready. By the time Ville got in there Bam was out of it. He was singing the gummy bear song. Ville smiled and sat next to him on the chair a nurse gave him. He took Bam's hand and pushed away sweaty hair from his forehead. "Hey." He smiled. "Ello." Bam giggled. They talked as the doctors did the C section. "What do you think the baby is?" Ville asked. "I don't know." Bam replied touching the tip of Ville's nose with his index finger. Ville smiled. Suddenly, Ville heard a small cry. He looked up at the doctor as she held a tiny little baby in her hands. "It's a boy." She smiled. Ville looked back at Bam with tears in his eyes. "It's a boy, Bam." He told him as he kissed his cheek. Bam started to cry himself. They cleaned the baby up, stitched up Bam and let Ville cut the cord. "Look, sweetie." Ville said holding their son for Bam to see. "Is everything there?" Bam asked coming off his high. "Yep, 10 toes and finger, 2 eyes, cute nose and a buddy that only we can make." Ville smiled. "Sweet." Bam smiled holding the baby's hand with his thumb and index. "How much does he weigh?" "10lbs 2oz, 20 inches." Ville told him. "You tell the guys?" Ville nodded. "What do you want to name him?" "I'll leave that to you. I've done to much work already." Bam said. Ville looked at his son and thought. "What about William Cole?" "I love it." Bam smiled.

So, it was Ville and Bam had a son, William Cole Valo, on May 19th 2005. Everything worked out. Ville worked a little less, but Bam eased off his pro skating. He only did demos and competitions when Ville was home or when Ape could watch Will. In 2008, when Will was 3, Bam and Ville had another baby a girl named, Michelle Rose, on Halloween and Bam and Ville got married. Everything in the Valo household was perfect.


End file.
